Jelly Beans
by ForTheWin04
Summary: My mom would die if she knew I was alone in my apartment with a girl, even if it was Sam. My mom is insane, like anything would happen between Sam and me anyways! Come on. Er…
1. Thank God For Prune Pops

**A.N: Okay, okay. I know I'm horrible. I should be up-dating "If Only I Knew", but I really wanted to start this since my Seddie obsession took off. Haha. So this story will probably only be three or four parts, not too long. I hope you like it! Please R&R! **

Jelly Beans – Chapter One: Thank God For Prune Pops 

_Freddie Benson's POV_

I love the inventor of "Prune Pops!" No, no seriously. You see, my mom is practically the biggest fan of Prune Pops, I think ever. And there was a convention, yes a _convention_, for Prune Pops right here in Seattle. But no where near my apartment, and you see that's the beauty of it all. Sine my mom loves these Prune Pops so much, she just had to go to the convention, which is all weekend long. So my mom decided she trusted me enough to stay home alone all weekend. It's seriously incredible! I have never felt so free in my own home! I'm surprised that she allowed this, I mean last time she had somewhere to be over night, she made my Aunt Bertha stay with me. That woman is not fun. And especially since it's the long weekend, I get to stay alone for three days! Right now, it's Friday. She left about an hour ago. And I've just been sitting around eating jelly beans. Ah yes, this is life at its fullest.

_Knock knock! _This banging at my door is what wakes me up from my nap on the couch which is where I've happily planted myself since my mom left. As I slowly get up from the couch and rub my eyes, I realize what a mess this place is. Well, I mean compared to how it usually looks anyways. I decide to leave the mess as it is and answer the door, expecting Carly. But the first thing I see when I answer the door, is blond.

"Hey Fredweird." Was the first thing out of her mouth as she pushed passed me and entered my apartment. That's Sam for you. I mean, ever since I met Samantha Pucket, her goal in life was to make mine miserable. And half the time, she succeeds. But as annoying, and harmful, and vicious she may be when it comes down to it, she's one of my best friends. And I really do care about Sam. I just hate to admit that.

"Hey Sam. What – what are you doing here?" I finally answer.

"Well Carly wasn't home, and I had no where to be." Typical. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. My mom's away for the weekend, I got the place to myself." My mom would _die _if she knew I was alone in my apartment with a girl. Even if it was Sam. My mom is insane. Like anything would happen between Sam and me anyways. Come on. Er…

"Awe you're such a big boy, Freddie."

"Shut-up Pucket." I said while I rolled my eyes.

"So…" She said after a long awkward pause.

"So," I repeat as I sit down on the couch, slouching back into it. Sam immediately came over and sat down too on the opposite side of the couch. Immediately awkward, I began to pick at the worn part of the fabric of the couch that ly between us.

"You're boring." Sam said suddenly. As she said this she shifted over propping her feet up onto the couch next to her and leaned slightly closer to me.

"Okay then what do _you _wanna do?"

"I don't know." She said bitterly and turned her head and looked over at me. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Huh? Oh, uh sure." I said awkwardly, and really high pitched. "You…you can go first." I said, like an idiot. All of a sudden, I felt very nervous, and my palms got all sweaty. Whenever Sam and I were alone, I got this feeling. So weird.

"No let's see, truth or dare Fredwich?" I kind of like those names she gives me, they never fail to amuse me.

"Uh, truth I guess."

"Hmm, what do I wanna know about Freddie?" She said as she took a handful of jelly beans out of the bowl sitting on the coffee table. As she thought she picked out the black ones, and threw them back into the bowl. "Why do you like Carly so much?" She said casually as she admired her jelly beans, picking up a green one and tossing it into her mouth.

"Carly…" My voice suddenly trailed off. I didn't even know if I liked Carly anymore. I mean, it's been so long. And I guess I moved on. But I don't know. Maybe there is still something or at least that what I want to think. I wanted something to happen between Carly and I so badly this time last year, but lately…it hasn't been bothering me. Maybe Carly was right. Maybe we should just be friends. "You know Sam, I think I'm over her."

"Really!?" She said this with a mixture of curiosity and hopefulness. But then she added, "Yeah, right. Good one Freddie." She tossed another green jelly bean in her mouth and gave me a sarcastic look that had 'Yeah Right' written all over it.

"Sam, I'm being dead serious. I'm over it." I said with a shrug, and then Sam tossed a red jelly bean at me. I pick it up off my lap, and decided whether or not to throw it back at her. Instead I just ate it.

"Okay." She said simply.

"You believe me?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah actually I do. What you got a problem with that or something?"

"No," I said quickly. "It's a nice twist." I said smiling widely.

She laughed and looked over at me. Then her look got a little more serious, and then she laughed all over again. "It's your turn" She said before breaking into a smile. Why was Sam acting like this? I've never seen her so _nice _before. It's kind of weird. I kind of miss the old Sam.

"Okay Pucket. Truth or dare?" I said playfully, raising my eye brow at her.

"Hmm…dare. Bring it boy." She said, returning my playfulness.

All of the sudden the sound of music surrounded us. I didn't recognize the song, but it was something slow and jazzy. I then realized I sat on the remote to the stereo. This gave me and idea, "I dare you to dance with me." I said as I rose to my feet and held my hand out to her.

"Hah! You're kidding right. Me, dance with _you!" _

"Hey, you picked dare." She rolled her eyes, and stretched out her arm and grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. She looked awkwardly at me before she lifted her arms up and placed her hands around my neck. I followed her gesture and placed my own hands on her waste.

I think this is the nicest moment I've ever had with Samantha Pucket. As the song moved faster, we stayed in tune with the music and acted as one. She eventually placed her head on my shoulder, and everything about this moment, with Sam or not, was perfect. As the song ended, she pulled her head up and looked into my eyes, her hands still around my neck. "Truth or dare?" She half said, half whispered.

"Dare." I replied in the same whisper-like tone.

"Kiss me." She said simply, and I _froze._

* * *

**A.N: A cliffy! Haha! I hope you like this story so far. PLEASE review! And while you are at it, go review "If Only I Knew" as well! Haha! Thanks! **


	2. Already Gone

**A.N: Okay! Here is the next chapter. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing a Fan Fiction story if I owned iCarly? No! I'd be making Seddie happen! **

Jelly Beans: Chapter Two: Already Gone

_Freddie Benson's POV_

"Kiss me." Are the two words just released out of Samantha Pucket's mouth. _Kiss me. _She wants me to kiss her! _Oh my God!_ No, no way! I'm not ready for this! I don't want to have my _first kiss _now! Especially not as a dare from Sam! Why does she even wanna kiss me! I thought she hated me!

"Sam…I…" She lifted an eyebrow at me, and I knew I was in no position to turn her down now, no matter how wrong it felt…somehow it felt right. "Bring it Pucket." Was all I could manage to say.

Because I'm taller than her, she had to slightly stand on her toes to reach up to me. Her eyes caught mine – blue on brown – and then she leaned up closer to me and I followed her actions. As our lips connect, the moment is _magical_. I felt my stomach get squirmy but it was a good feeling, and I happily continued the kiss with more passion. My hands, which were still placed on her waste, moved across her back until I was holding her completely in my arms, lips still connecting. All of a sudden, she and I – almost simultaneously – realized what we were doing and pulled away quickly.

"Uhm…" She said, and then took a long sad breath before pushing past me and storming out. Through the process of leaving she knocked over the bowl of jelly beans spilling half its contents onto the wood floor where they rolled around in some kind of frenzy. As she walked out the door I reached my hand up and touched my lips dazed and confused. And she was gone. Sam was gone.

_Sam Pucket's POV_

White snow twirls around me as I began to run home. I wasn't wearing a coat, and was freezing but I had to get out. I was so confused. I cannot believe I kissed Freddie Benson. I didn't even mean for it to happen. It just slipped out of me. I wasn't thinking straight. But the part that confuses me, the part that scares me, I liked it. A lot. No, I loved it. I loved kissing Freddie. That sentence doesn't flow right. It's awkward and it's just plain _wrong, _but the truth. UGH!

I'm lying on my bed, looking up and the ceiling. I can't think straight, you know. I can't even close my eyes because everytime I do, I see him. I see Freddie standing there. And then I think what an idiot I am for leaving like that. But I shouldn't have these feelings for Freddie. I can barely tolerate him on a regular basis. And now, all I can focus on in kissing him. Damn it Fredwad! I'm so, _so _mad at him, and myself.

_Freddie Benson's POV_

Sam. Sam. SAM. It's all I can think about. Then again, that's not necessarily a bad thing. I think this will be good for Sam and I. We were never really _friends. _So completely skipping over that whole stage does make a little sense. You know, Sam is a cool girl. And I wouldn't mind dating her. I think it would work. Sure we bicker and our personalities clash, but I can't say I don't enjoy it. But then she left. That's so typical Sam just to leave when things get complicated. It's not fair.

"_Freddie!_" I heard a familiar voice say from behind the closed door to my apartment. Carly. "_Freddie, what'cha do to Sam! FREDDIE!" _

I walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Carly standing there arms crossed and a stand of dark brown hair cutting across her face. She looks really…angry. "Hey Carly."

"Oh don't give my that!" She said impatiently.

"What did I do?!" I said equally annoyed.

"I don't know! But Sam just called me, all upset and screaming! And the only thing she could say of any importance was 'Freddie' so here I am to find out what you did to her!" She replied as she shifted her weight from her right foot to her left and gave me a look of annoyance.

"I didn't do anything to Sam. She was over here and we…"

"Sam was over? You…you guys were hanging out?" She said curiously.

"Uh yeah? Is there something wrong about that!?"

"Well…no. I guess not." She said as she really thought about it.

"Anyways, she was over and we started playing truth or dare. And we…" I trailed off. Something seemed wrong about telling Carly about the kiss Sam and I shared.

"And you what?"

"Well we…" I couldn't say it.

"You did what, Freddie."

"We…kissed." I said nervously.

"You…_what!?" _Carly practically screamed this at me, as she said it she stormed into my apartment pulling me in with her as she did. "You kissed Sam! Oh my God Freddie!"

"Yeah, I know!" I agreed.

"So then what happened?" She asked.

"Sam left. Just walked out on me." I said, now remembering how disappointed I had felt.

"Awe, Freddie."

"No…it's fine." I said quietly.

"Do you…like her?" Carly asked slowly.

"Hmm…" I thought. "Yeah. I do."

"Thank God." Carly said with a sigh of relief.

"Why say that?" I said confused.

"I don't know. I just always wanted to two to realize how perfect you are for each other." She said shyly.

"Carly, Sam and I are _not _perfect for each other."

"Yes you are! You're both stubborn, you both love to be right, you love arguing…especially with each other. Come on Freddie."

"Wow, I think you're right."

"When am I not?" She said simply with a grin.

"Wait, so why was Sam so upset?" I asked.

"Maybe because she has the same issues you do." She said like there was an obvious point I was missing.

"Are you saying she likes me?" I asked, full of hope.

"I'm not saying anything. Good night, Freddie." She then walked past me and walked out. Maybe Carly was right. Maybe Sam and I were the perfect couple. Maybe.

* * *

**There's Chapter two! I hope you like it! Hah! Please review! **


	3. She Will Be Loved

**A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you all like it! So please continue to review and read! Originally, I'd planned to make it 3 or 4 parts, but I might make it a little longer. What do you think?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. **

Jelly Beans: Chapter 3: She Will Be Loved

_Carly Shay's POV_

After all this time, Freddie's over me. I can't say I'm not a little relived. I mean, come on! The boy wouldn't stop! It's nice to know that he's finally on to someone who will love him back. All though she'd never admit it, I'm pretty sure Sam's always had feeling for Freddie. Maybe she didn't even see them, but I had my hunches. Like she was always trying to make sure that she was the center of attention, even if it meant being rude and violent. Not that Freddie didn't love that either. He _loves _when Sam picks on him! Awe.

All of a sudden my phone starts buzzing with a call from Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm? Tell you what?" She said. Sadly, Sam's good at lying.

"That you and Freddie had a make-out session!" I said firmly.

"He told you!" She said surprised.

"Kinda." I said honestly.

"Oh my God. That is so like him! You know one mistake and…"

"What makes you say it was a mistake?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Because I kissed Freddie!" she said with disgust.

"So?" I said with a hint towards her secret crush.

"I might catch something!" She said loudly.

"Sam!"

"Carly, seriously! Shut-up."

"Do you like him?" I said completely ignoring her.

"No…that's…that's completely insane…no!" She said slowly, with hesitation.

"Who are you trying to convince, you or me?" I asked.

But then my phone started beeping. I had another call coming in. I looked down at the screen and "Freddie" was written brightly across it.

"Sam, I gotta go. Freddie's calling me."

"Alright." She says before I hear static on her end.

_Freddie Benson's POV_

I think I need to show Sam that she doesn't need to run, and that everything is okay and that she shouldn't be scared. I think her running after our kiss showed that she felt the same thing I did, but while I was ready to embrace it, she wanted to hide from it and wait for it to go away. So I'm gonna show her its okay to like me. If she does, I mean. Because I can't get her off my mind. I guess I'm just a sucker for love.

"Carly?" I say into the phone after she answers.

"Hey Freddie." She answers in her usual perky voice.

"Hey, uhm…how do I prove to Sam that I like her?" I say slowly and awkwardly.

"I don't know. Uhm, give her something she likes."

_Crunch! _"Ah!" I scream as I realized I just stepped on something. I lift up my foot to reveal a crushed green jelly bean. And then, it hits me. "That's it!" I said and hang up the phone without a reply from Carly or a goodbye. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a small pink box from under the sink that my mom puts candy in for the holidays, and a lid to match. I then ran over to the closet and fond an orange ribbon. I got a mental image of Sam throwing back the black jelly beans and eating the green ones. This is going to be perfect.

_Sam Pucket's POV_

Life couldn't be simple. That is why God created boys. I've never believed that, until right now. I'm so mad at everything and really confused. I mean its _Freddie. _The answer should be easy, "EW!" But it's never really like that, is it. Because if it was, I wouldn't be having second thoughts about him, or our kiss. I wish it was simple. That whoever I liked, Freddie or not, just liked me back. Er…but I don't like him. So why should I care if he likes me, right!?

_Knock! Knock! _Bangs from my front door. It's like 11:00. Who the hell is here now! Ugh, I don't like people. I get up from my couch and walk over to the door I open it up. "What do you want?" I say annoyed only to see that no one is there. "Idiots." I mumble to myself, shaking my head. As I'm about to close to door, my foot collides with something. I look down to see a small pink box, tied up with an orange ribbon, with a note attached. I bent down and pick it up, taking it inside with me.

I sat down on my bed and look at the note. "Pucket" was written on the front in Freddie's small boxy writing. On the back, "I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved." Was written in the same boxy lettering. I immediately realize it's a line form the song we had danced to earlier that night. Now smiling, I carefully undo the ribbon, and open up the box. Inside was about a million green jelly beans.

* * *

**Awe! Aha! I thought that was cute, okay! Although it was pretty obvious what was going to be inside the box, but whatever. Please review! Tell me if you think I should make it longer. Cause if you don't there will only be one more part. Okay? Thanks! GO SEDDIE!**


	4. Tell Me You Love Me

**A.N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. It's really motivated to continue this story. I've decided there will be three more chapters, including this one. So six in total! I have it all planned out, so it shouldn't take long to get those chapters out to you guys. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own iCarly, but I do own the Skor bar I'm eating! **

Jelly Beans: Chapter Four: Tell Me You Love Me

_Sam Pucket's POV_

I _finally _fell asleep last night. I couldn't sleep for two reasons. Number one, I ate so many jelly beans I was about to puke, and two, I think I might actually have…_feelings _for Freddie. I was up for hours thinking about him. So it's not good.

"_Sam!? Are you there?" _And similar screams where my wake up call. It was Freddie. Of _course _it was Freddie. Ever since I kissed him, he's been everywhere. _"SAM!" _I swear to God.

I walked over to the door and opened it up and revealed an awkward Freddie. "Sam." He repeated, out of breath from screaming so loud. He was awkwardly pulling on the bottom of his shirt. I must say he looked a little more dressed up then usual. He was wearing a blue collar shirt, buttoned up, and black dress pants. He sure cleans up good…er? "What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. He looked surprised by my tone. Almost as if he expected me to be all sweet and to fall into his arms and we'd be happy. Boy was he wrong.

"I'm here to see you." He said, because it was pretty obvious. I mean he was outside my house. When will that freak realize I like him!?

_Freddie Benson's POV_

"Okay, so you've seen me. Nice talking to you." Sam said to me in a rude tone as she tried to slam the door in my face.

"Sam!" I said grabbing the door before it could close. "Please talk to me! You cannot shut me out like this."

"I'm not shutting you out!" She said offensively as she re-opened up the door, and running her hand through a stand of her hair, twisting it between her fingers.

"Then talk to me!" I agued back.

"Fine, talk." She said impatiently. As she said this, she casually dropped the strand of hair and her hand fell and landed onto the door knob and she slowly eased it shut. She did this so casually that you'd think that she hadn't even noticed.

I turned away quickly, because I couldn't face her when I said this. "I love you!" I screamed and lifted my hands up for expression. I spun back around and the look on her face broke my heart. It had a mixture of 'Oh my God' and 'I could care less' written all over it. I took a step closer to her. "I _love _you." I repeated, only this time in a whisper. I was waiting for her to laugh, or slam the door in my face, or even slap me. But she just brought her hand up to her face and put it over her mouth. "You can say something now." I said awkwardly.

"I…I…" she started, but the she stopped. She turned her head to the side and gave me confused looks before continuing. "I…love you too."

"You…you do!" I said because I was surprised then excited.

"Yes." She said still sounding annoyed. "That's what I just said, isn't it?!"

"Okay, what's up?" I said angrily. "I tell you I love you. Are you're being a total _bitch!" _

"Maybe I'm scared!" She screamed back. "Freddie. This isn't real! It's not supposed to happen like this! Not you and I! Never like this!" She stumbled on.

"But it did." I said. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a bad thing Sam! Why couldn't we be together?"

"Look Freddie, I think you should go." She said, completely ignoring my question.

"Sam." She shifted impatiently as I continued. "Do you love me?"

"Sadly, yes." She said rudely.

"Okay then," I said completely ignoring the sadly, "Do you want to go out with me? I don't care how vicious of aggressive you are! It doesn't matter to me. None of it matters anymore! Sam, do you want to be my girlfriend!?"

"No." She said simply, without any emotion. I looked down at my feet. Holding back tears. I couldn't cry. Not now. When I looked back up, she was gone and the door was closed. I was standing on her front steps, and I just fell to the ground and cried.

_Sam Pucket's POV_

The second I closed the door I ran to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed and started bawling. Freddie and I couldn't be together. No matter how much I wanted us to. I know he doesn't understand, but I cannot date him! It would wreck everything! And he deservers better then me. He deserves someone like Carly, whose gonna treat him with respect, and be generous and kind and be able to handle it. I can't handle it! I'm so scared! I've never felt like this before! I've never been in love! I've never wanted another person so badly. But I can't! I can't hurt Freddie. I can't be with him, no matter how much I want to. It wouldn't work, and then he'd be out of my life forever. I'm usually not weak like this. It takes so much to make me cry usually, but I can't handle this! Although I know, or at least I think, that what I did was right…I already regret it. Because I said I didn't want Freddie to get hurt, and I didn't want to lose him. But that's exactly what saying no did.

* * *

**Awe, poor Freddie! Hah! I wonder what's gonna happen? Oh yeah, I already know! But you're gonna have to wait and see! Please review! OH! And I was thinking of writing a Hannah Montana / iCarly crossover. Here is the summary:**

"**Everything was going great between Miley and Oliver, that is until Hannah Montana is invited to be on a popular web show called iCarly and Oliver meets a spunky blond named Sam who is different from anyone he's ever met." **

**What do you think?! Please review and tell me if I should write it! Thanks! **


	5. What About Now?

**A.N: Okay, just a couple things: First I will write the iCarly / Hannah Montana crossover, I'm just gonna finish "If Only I Knew" first. Second, thanks for all the reviews! YAY! Third, I just realized I've been spell Pucket with one T and then I found out it has two. Sorry about that! Oh! And forth, GO SEDDIE! I just got my friend to like them too, so our ship is growing! Haha, and in the words of the amazing Sarcastic Leaves; ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WORRIERS! **

**Disclaimer: I spend my Friday nights, writing Fan Fiction stories, and you think I own iCarly. Haha yeah, good one.  
**

Jelly Beans: Chapter Five: What About Now?

_Sam Puckett's POV_

A week has passed and I've been avoiding everyone. I haven't talked, or even looked at Freddie since I rejected him. I can't think straight. I've cut myself off from everything. I don't even talk to Carly. I just wake up, go to school, come home and sleep for hours without even a second thought. But when I am thinking, and when I can't control myself all I see is the look on Freddie's face when I said no. That is why I cannot face him. I can't bear to see that face again. It broke my heart. I shouldn't have done that to him. I should have said yes. I should have told him how much I loved him. How much I've always loved him. But I was too scared. I let my fear of getting hurt take over, and I'm more hurt now then I ever would have been. And I can never face Freddie Benson ever again. Carly has been keep trying to talk to me. But I just ignore her, and walk away. But today I cracked. The conversation went something like this:

"Hey Sam." She said sympathetically.

But I didn't reply. "It's alright Sam, everything's alright." She tried to reassure me.

But I wouldn't have any of it. I just shrugged and said smugly, "Yeah, mhm. Hey what's for lunch today?"

But Carly knew that I was dying inside. She saw threw the crap I was pulling. "Sam, you can't just run away from Freddie!" She had finally said to me.

"I'm not." I mumbled to myself, assuming she couldn't hear.

"Yes you are!" She yelled back, so clearly she had heard.

"I can't face him now." I said, letting my guard down.

"Sam, he really does love you, and you're really hurting him!" She said, like she was more on Freddie's side then mine. Which she was.

"He's hurting me too." I said more to myself then Carly.

"But at least he's trying." She said in her disappointed voice. I couldn't take it. I just walked away, like I did from everything else.

**XXX**

The ceiling starts too look a little strange after looking at it for so long. I can't say exactly how long it has been, but somewhere between 10 minutes and four hours. So clearly, I have no idea. And now I think I'm hallucinating. I keep hearing a _ping! _coming from my window. So clearly, I'm insane. But then I heard, _"SAM!" _being screamed from outside my window. I rolled off of my bed and looked in the mirror hanging on my wall. I haven't seen myself in a long time. I look worn out. I have dark bags under my eyes, with smudged make-up beneath them. The clothes I'm wearing are way too big and baggy. My hair is completely messed up, flying all over the place and my bangs and scattered across my forehead. I figured who ever the hell was outside my window could wait. I took my hair brush and fixed my hair the best I could, pulling it back into a loose pony-tail. I quickly changed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt and washed my face. After about five minutes tops, I looked at least presentable. The pings from my window continued as I walked over to my bedroom window and opened it up. Down below was none other then, you guessed it, Freddie Benson.

"Freddie?!" I asked when I saw him.

"Sam! Thank God! What took you so long?"

"Nothing." I said ashamed of my mini-makeover.

"Well come down here, Sam, I've gotta talk to you!" He said all frazzled and anxious.

"Alright." I said caving easily. I closed my window and looked at my clock in my room. I had been lying on my bed for an hour. It was like 9:57. Er…

It was freezing outside. That was what I have noticed first when I stepped out the front door. I walked around to the side yard where I found Freddie, still looking up at my window.

"Hey Freddie." I said calmly as I saw him standing there. I wasn't going to be rude this time. I was going to let him in, and be real an honest holding nothing back. Well at least I was gonna try.

_Freddie Benson's POV_

You know when Sam isn't vicious; she's really a nice girl. Although that side of her doesn't show all the time, I love when it does. "Hey Sam."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You-you are?" I replied slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean…" Then she paused, and even though it was dark I could tell she was about to cry, just from the expression in her voice. "I was too scared. Too scared to love you. And I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"And what about now?" I asked.

"Now?" She paused and thought about it. "Now I'm not scared at all." She took a step closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I love you, Freddie." She whispered softly into my ear.

"I love you too." I said, and smiled widely.

And then, she kissed me…again. It defiantly wasn't as _intense _as our first kiss, but it was sweet. I can't say how long we stood out there in her side yard kissing, I lost track of time a while ago. But I think I finally got everything I wanted. But no matter how perfect this moment may be, we still have to face everyone at school, as a couple. Oh my God that will be horrible. No one will ever take us seriously again. Especially not Carly. But I don't wanna think about that right now. I want all my focus to be on the annoying, sarcastic, and amazing blond girl I'm kissing. Her mouth tastes like green jelly beans.

* * *

**Awe! Haha! Happy Seddie. This may seem like the end, but there is ONE more part. I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of Seddie. Please review! Thanks! **


	6. It's Obvious

**A.N: I cannot believe this story is over! You know I really enjoyed writing it, and I love all the support you guys have given me! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jennel. Thanks for reading my story, liking Seddie, and getting obsessed with Fan Fiction! Yay! Haha, I'm such a bad influence on her! Okay, so this story jumps around a lot …time wise. It's liked watching an episode of LOST! Okay, so try and bear with me. The different times will be separated by **_**XX**_**'s Okay?! Oh, and each section will flip back from POV's, so if you see **_**XX**_** you know it has changed. It's alternating between Sam and Freddie. The first two I'll announce but after that you are on your own! Any ways without further or do, SEDDIE! Enjoy the final chapter...which is quite long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I do own this story and the bag of cheese balls I am currently eating. **

Jelly Beans: Chapter Six: It's Obvious

_Freddie Benson's POV_

"Sam! Come down, you look _incredible!" _Carly screamed up the stairs.

"I don't feel incredible." Sam snapped back, out of view up on the top of the stairs and around the corner where I couldn't see her.

"Trust me Sam! You really look amazing!" Carly replied, losing her patients.

"Fine!" Sam said with plenty of attitude. She appeared around the corner and I just lost my breath. She looked…_beautiful. _I cannot believe my prom date would be the most breath taking girl in our whole school. I feel so lucky right now. She was wearing a short white strapless dress that poofed out all whisky from her waste, and it was covered in black polka dots. Her blond hair was curled over her shoulders, with a black headband to match the polka dots. On her feet where her black converses. Typical Sam. "Sam, you look…" I paused a second to catch my breath, "_Amazing." _

"I told you!" Carly said in a tone that definitely implied 'I told you so.' Carly was also extremely dressed up. Her hair was in a french twist, and she had on a short blue dress that poofed under at the bottom.

"So, I don't look horrible?" Sam said to me.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Well in that case you look very handsome." She said smiling. "Well, at least for a nub." She added, smirking. I smiled at her and walked over. I held her face in my hands and kissed her quickly and softly.

"You look awesome, Puckett." I whispered.

"You too Benson." She whispered back.

**XX**

**Three Months Earlier**

_Sam Puckett's POV_

"Oh my God!" Carly screamed in excitement. "You're actually dating Freddie!?" She asked for like the billionth time.

"Yeah." I said again.

"Sam!" She said as she lunged for me giving me a hug.

"I cannot believe you are this excited Carly, I thought you'd be mad or disappointed or something." 

"Why would I be mad?" She said in her mom voice.

"I don't know, because you'd be like a third wheel, because Freddie has always loved you." I replied as I looked down at my feet.

"Sam, I never even liked Freddie in that way, so it's cool that he's over me. And I doubt that you and Freddie will make me feel like a third wheel, you're always too busy fighting that I feel like one anyways." She said jokingly with a smile.

"This is true." I said smiling.

"Well congratulations Sam." She said quietly.

"Thanks." I said, still smiling. And then the door opened and Freddie walked inside.

"You tell her?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh." I answered happily.

"Good." He said smiling, and then he walked over and placed his arm around my waste.

**XX**

**Three Months Later**

The dance was in the gym at our school, and every student at Ridgeway had been so excited for the past month. It was our prom. And I was with Sam. The night was going to be perfect. When I opened the doors loud music and bright lights welcomed us. We saw some students already dancing and others were just sitting at the tables that lined the gym. I took Sam's hand and we entered together.

The music grew louder as we got to the dance floor. It was loud and up beat. With every song that passed Sam and I found our own beat and danced like we were in our own world. No one else mattered in that moment and they all could have disappeared for all I cared. I'd spin her around and she'd try and out dance me, and she was always better. Always.

I laughed with Sam and we continued dancing to the loud music. I never really liked dancing but I was really having fun with her. Then the fast music grew slow. With no hesitation, she lifted her hands up around my shoulders, and clung on to the back of my neck. I placed my hands on her waste and looked into her eyes. She's so beautiful.

"You having fun?" I asked her, almost having to scream over the loud music.

"Of course I am Fredork!" She replied smugly. "Thanks for bring me."

"Anytime Puckett." I said with a smile.

"Stop calling me that!" She nagged slightly pushing me.

"Okay, _Sam." _I replied to her wish.

"That's better." She said and placed her head on my shoulder. "I love you, you know." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Hugging her tightly against me.

The song changed as quickly as it came, and Sam slowly pulled away from me as the fast song filled the gym. "Come on Fredwad," She said. "Let's dance." She smiled widely.

**XX**

**Three Months Earlier**

The look on the nub's face is priceless right now. He looks like he just swallowed a golf ball! I guess he's nervous. I would be too, if I were in his shoes. You see, I don't care what people think of me. If people wanna laugh at me for dating Freddie, I'll whack em one. But it's a little different for Freddie. He's been made fun of before, and he doesn't handle it very well. I just don't think the kids at Ridgeway will care that we are dating. Some people have told me they thought it was gonna happen sooner or later. I think Freddie thinks it's a bigger deal than it is. We are standing onside the school right now and we can see into the hallway. There are kids walking and laughing throughout. I'm holding Freddie's hand. As he looks through the window he tightens his grip, and I think my fingers have gone completely numb. "Freddie! It's okay. Calm down." I said reassuringly.

"Sam, I-I don't think I can do this." He said nervously.

"Yes you can. And you will. Freddie no ones gonna laugh at you!" I whispered.

"Okay." He said with a sigh. "Here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and opened the door. We walked in together – hand in hand – and I was braced for laughter. But there wasn't any. Some kids looked over at us and acted like nothing was different. There were a few gasps, and a couple awes. But other than that it was like nothing had changed, other than a group of jocks that high-fived Freddie as the walked past.

"Gibby!" I yelled, and he came over cautiously.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously, swallowing really loud.

"Don't worry, I am not gonna hurt you!" I said impatiently.

"Okay, what do you want?" He paused, noticing Freddie's hand which was still intertwined with mine. "And why are you holding hands with Freddie?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're, uh, kind of going out now." Freddie managed to stutter out.

"Finally!" Gibby sighed with relief.

"What do you mean by that!?" I said taking a step closer to him.

"I mean, you guys should have started dating years ago! I mean, come on! It took you long enough!" He said.

"Is that really how you feel?" I asked. "Is that how everyone feels?" I said looking around.

"Pretty much." Gibby said simply before walking off.

"Oh my God!" is all I could say. Freddie just shrugged and slipped his arm around me.

"As long as no one cares, might have a little fun with it." He said, and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

**XX**

**Three Months Later**

The night was coming to and end. Sam and I were sitting at a table at the back corner of the gym, just talking, and eating some food from the buffet. In front of us was a plate with mini hotdog rollups, a piece of broccoli, two carrots, and corners of ham sandwiches, mostly for Sam. My arm was around her shoulders and she's resting her head against me. We're just talking and laughing and the rest of the world doesn't matter, then again when I'm with Sam it never does. Right now it's so obvious that this is how it's supposed to be.

"So Frederly," Sam said simply.

"So Sam." I replied. "Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure." She said.

"Why did you dare me to kiss you, that night at my house when we played truth or dare?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know. I just did." She said. "Either that, or I wanted to see if you were a good kisser." She said playfully.

"And was I?" I replied, returning her playfulness.

"I don't know, I can't remember." She said stubbornly.

"Then maybe I should remind you." I answered eagerly. I turned my head so I was facing and before she could do anything about it I smacked my lips us against hers. After we both pulled away she looked up at me. "Eh? I've had better." She said smiling.

"Oh! You're gonna get it Puckett!" I said as she began to run away back towards the dance floor.

"I told you not to call me that!" She said running backwards looking back at me. Then she turned back around and looked forward again, continuing to run away from me. I quickly caught up to her, and wrapped my arms around her waste from behind. She turned back around, my arms still around her, and looked me in the eyes.

"Just kidding." She said while laughing. I leaned in and kissed her once more. She lifted her arms up around my neck and kissed me back, hard.

You know it's funny, how this whole relationship started over prune pops, and a bowl full of jelly beans.

**END! **

* * *

**TADA! I really hope you liked the story. It was so fun to write. GO SEDDIE! Haha. Thank you so much to every single person who read my story and reviewed it. I'm so glad you guys liked it. Sorry if the time jumping was weird, but I wanted to do it like that. So all you seddiers thank you very much for all the support. I might do a sequel, but if I do it won't be for a while. I still have to finish "If Only I Knew", which I have no inspiration for and I want to start the Hannah Montana / iCarly crossover. So if I do it won't be fore a while. But until then THANK YOU! **


End file.
